Symboliques
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les fleurs ont toutes une symbolique. Dans ces jardins, Loki trouvera-t-il la fleur dont la symbolique résumera le mieux son cœur tourmenté par un sentiment nouveau?


**Hello! Pour les nuits du FOF, je vous présente un OS que je devais écrire en une heure, portant sur le thème "Jardin". **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

De tous les neufs mondes, les jardins d'Asgard étaient les plus connus. Même Vanaheim ou Midgard ne pouvaient détrôner la splendeur et la diversité des jardins asgardiens. Même le futur Versailles ne pourrait enlever aux jardins royaux d'Asgard leur beauté. Les jardins du royaume éternels étaient si vifs, remplis de couleurs, remplis de souvenirs. Les autres mondes étaient remplis de souvenirs, mais ceux qui étaient entreposés ici avaient une signification bien particulière.

Thor n'appréciait pas venir dans les jardins qui symbolisaient pour lui l'ennui total. On le grondait dès qu'il touchait une fleur ! C'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'il leur enlève leurs pétales, mais le premier fils d'Odin préférait la rudesse à la délicatesse.

Odin n'avait pas le temps de se promener en famille dans les étendues vertes de son titanesque palais. Toujours occupé par les affaires du royaume, l'apprentissage de Thor ou les plaisanteries de Loki. Il ne trouvait même pas le temps d'admirer sa femme. Il le faisait juste discrètement.

Loki adorait aller dans les jardins, les fleurs et les plantes l'aidaient à réfléchir. Chaque jour, il venait et prenait soin des plantes que son frère abîmait par inadvertance. Thor n'avait jamais été doux avec la Nature, de toute manière. Alors chaque jour, même lorsque la pluie dévastait la terre éternelle, il venait voir ses amis végétaux, et prenait soin d'eux.

Frigga le suivait, aimant les jardins et n'hésitant pas à oublier les affaires du royaume pour passer du temps avec ses deux enfants. Autant à regarder les entrainements de Thor qu'à regarder Loki apprendre la botanique. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle venait voir son mari, mais c'était rare. Et Thor ne daignait pas l'accompagner dans les jardins, sauf cas exceptionnels. Loki devait même l'aider à amener l'ainé dans les jardins.

Mais quand elle était seule avec Loki, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Odin et Thor étaient occupés, pourquoi les forcer à venir ? Le petit prince lui suffisait à lui seul. Si vif, si différent, si curieux, et si attentionné. Un jour qu'ils se promenaient dans les jardins, un petit Loki tenant la main de sa mère, une question se glissa près de Frigga.

-Maman, apprends-moi les fleurs ! ordonna littéralement Loki.

Sa mère eut un sourire, et se baissa vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et caressant ses petites joues roses. Loki n'obéissait jamais aux codes royaux. Quand il devait s'incliner devant ses souverains, il ne faisait que les regarder. Quand il devait user de formules royales, son langage n'était qu'enfantin. Et Frigga ne lui en voulait pas. Elle le laissait faire lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant la Cour, c'était une autre histoire. Elle n'y pensa pas cette fois, se contentant de lui caresser les joues.

-S'il te plaît, maman ! supplia le jeune garçon.

Personne n'aurait cru que ce prince était un Jotun, et pourtant, la vérité était sur les yeux du royaume éternel. Frigga ne s'en formalisa pas cependant, n'étant même pas inquiète par la nature du fils qu'elle aimait profondément, autant qu'elle aimait Thor, son fils biologique qui avait ses cheveux et ses yeux.

-Très bien, petit Loki, je t'apprendrais, lui souffla-t-elle avec douceur, un sourire attendri trônant sur son visage.

-Tu promets ?

-Je le promets, mon fils.

Ce fut ainsi que démarra une longue histoire dans les jardins d'Asgard. Chaque semaine, Loki et Frigga se retrouvaient dans les jardins, partageant de doux moments teintés de sérieux et de rires à la fois. Personne ne s'en inquiétait, sachant que la reine d'Asgard était une mère avant d'être une reine. Et ils aimaient le savoir. Il était bon d'avoir un roi dévoué à Asgard, et une reine dévouée à sa famille. A eux deux, les souverains formaient un duo des plus efficaces et attendrissants. Ensemble, ils étaient mieux, et ils n'hésitaient pas à se prouver leur tendresse envers l'autre. Aucun tabou. Juste, pas assez de temps.

A l'âge de 10 ans, après une cérémonie officielle faisant de lui le second prince d'Asgard, Loki se débarrassa de ses apparats encombrants, et courut en direction des jardins, sûr d'y trouver sa mère. Elle était là, dans les jardins, si belle et lumineuse. Toujours habillée de cette robe magnifique qu'elle portait pendant la cérémonie. La même...

-Mère ! sourit-il, venant vers elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller dans ses bras, ne lui demandant même pas la permission. Lorsqu'elle souriait, il pouvait tout faire. Sa lumière le guidait.

-Félicitations, mon fils, murmura-t-elle.

En réponse, il leva la tête et l'étreignit encore plus.

A l'âge de 20 ans, Loki pouvait déjà citer tous les noms des végétaux de la partie sud des jardins royaux. Il connaissait la plupart des significations et symboliques des fleurs, et en offrait souvent à sa mère pour lui dire ses sentiments lorsqu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas parler. Les fleurs et ses regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Nulle besoin de paroles entre lui et sa mère.

A l'âge de 90 ans, Loki savait le nom de toutes les fleurs des parties sud, est et ouest, ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre le nord et ses symboliques. Il trouvait moins le temps de partager des moments avec Frigga, tous deux étant occupés. Lui par ses entrainements intensifs auprès des guerriers pour tenter d'en devenir un lui-même. Elle par ses obligations en tant que reine d'Asgard. Odin réclamait de plus en plus sa présence, et le roi devait se reposer de plus en plus, faisant des crises douloureuses pour sa santé.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Loki trouvait moins le temps d'aller dans les jardins. Mais il rêvait souvent d'y aller, et le soir, il lui arrivait de s'enfuir vers les jardins. La partie nord était superbe. Tournée vers le Bifröst et vers les lacs. Un endroit magnifique. Mais il n'y avait pas que les jardins dans ses rêves. Il y avait aussi sa lumière. Celle qui avait accepté de lui apprendre sa magie depuis que Odin et Thor l'excluaient de plus en plus souvent de leur relation père-fils.

Au bout de longues années, le second prince d'Asgard comprit ce que son cœur voulait lui dire depuis longtemps. Sans sa lumière, il n'était plus rien. Il s'arrangea alors pour être à nouveau près d'elle. Lui offrant toujours des fleurs, et écoutant ses enseignements en magie et botanique. Jusqu'au jour où sa mère lui montra une partie des végétaux réservés aux symboliques de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Un jour, elle lui montra les bleuets et les cyclamens, par exemple. Ou bien la rose. Le jeune homme apprit qu'il y avait plusieurs symboliques à ces fleurs qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il sut bien vite que les contrées de Midgard associaient ces fleurs à diverses significations. Ainsi, lorsque Frigga et lui se retrouvaient dans les jardins, il lui offrait des roses. Elles allaient bien avec sa mère, ces roses là. Symbolisant son attachement profond à celle qui était devenue sa lumière, celle qui le réconfortait quand Thor n'essayait pas de le faire. Son frère arrivait à le consoler, ça oui, mais il était si peu présent. Quant à Odin, Loki refusait de lui montrer ses faiblesses, voulant juste le rendre fier de lui.

Un jour pourtant, Loki regarda longuement une fleur en particulier. Oui, elle était parfaite. Parfaite pour sa lumière, symbolisant tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il hésita encore un instant, puis vint cueillir avec délicatesse un petit bouquet, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de mal aux plantes toujours aussi bien entretenues.

Lorsque Frigga arriva, sentant que son second fils voulait la voir, elle vit en lui une étrange hésitation. Un petit vent d'anxiété parcourait Loki, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Loki ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Fermez les yeux s'il vous plaît, Mère, lui souffla-t-il doucement, la voix tremblant.

-Est-ce un de tes tours ? sourit-elle.

-C'est une surprise, Mère adorée !

-Très bien, surprends-moi donc, le défia-t-elle, fermant ses yeux bleus.

Un bleu pur et profond, le bleu du ciel et de la mer. Loki attendit quelques secondes, puis sa raison rendit les armes face à son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais...sa lumière le guiderait, n'est-ce pas ? Ses lèvres vinrent cueillir celles de la reine, celles de sa reine. Un léger baiser, chaste, amoureux mais chaste. Une légère caresse sur les joues de sa mère, celle qui n'était plus uniquement sa mère et sa lumière. Celle qui était devenue la première femme envers qui il éprouvait un amour passionné et brûlant.

Frigga ne se recula pas et ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser intime. Elle rouvrit juste les yeux, l'interrogeant. Son regard bleu était troublé, mais elle n'osa pas parler. Observant juste son plus jeune enfant.

En réponse à sa question muette, Loki fit apparaitre le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueilli.

-Des cyclamens aux symboliques japonaises, Mère, murmura-t-il.

Frigga releva vite le regard vers lui. Elle connaissait la symbolique de cette fleur. Il y en avait plusieurs. Ce n'était pas la jalousie ou la beauté que symbolisait cette fleur dans le futur Japon. C'était...

-Loki..., commença-t-elle.

-Acceptez mon amour envers vous, Mère. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer en retour, mais juste d'accepter que mon cœur soit vôtre, la supplia-t-il, sa peau tremblant désormais.

Frigga hésita un moment. Le pouvait-elle ? Pouvait-elle le laisser l'aimer de cette manière sans rien pouvoir lui offrir en échange ? Pourtant, quand sa raison lui hurlait de le remettre sur le droit chemin, son cœur s'interposa.

-Oui, Loki, je l'accepte, souffla-t-elle, lui donnant un sourire sincère.

-Me promettez-vous ? espéra-t-il.

-Je te le promets.

Dans ces jardins, il y avait des souvenirs, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il y avait le souvenir d'un amour chaste et condamné, mais le souvenir d'un amour puissant.

* * *

**Pour ma défense, Loki n'est pas vraiment le fils de Frigga, nah!**


End file.
